


Intrulogical Week 2020 Day 7 Free Day

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beetlejuice References, Heavy Neck Kissing, Logan as Doctor Frankenstein, M/M, Mentions of the Other Sides - Freeform, No Smut, Sanders Sides Embaressing Sides references, Sanders Sides Halloween, Sexual Jokes, Sexual Teasing, again no SMUT, beetlejuice musical, halloween time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: This is my Intrulogical Week Day 7 Free Day Submission. I wasn't going to have one but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. The sides are celebrating Halloween and Remus picks a costume that gets Logan's blood pumping.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Intrulogical Week 2020





	Intrulogical Week 2020 Day 7 Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. I wasn’t originally going to have a submission today but I couldn’t leave this alone. I had to see Remus in the Beetlejuice get up. Or at least see it as much as I could since i can’t draw for frick sake. I’m too deep in the fandom that I couldn’t leave it alone. So a story is what you get.  
> My basis of the look is Will Blum’s Beetlejuice Musical look.  
> Here’s the look here - https://husbandogoddess.files.wordpress.com/2020/01/tumblr_39cdfbf3dc241385a85e34aa00cf7a90_5e2a8742_640.jpg?w=640
> 
> I hope you all enjoy so much. This also goes in the universe of my OctoLolli Story and Intrulogical Day 5 where Logan has a suit kink. 
> 
> Happy Spooky season to you all!

Halloween Day in the mind palace was usually like a regular day. It depended on the year. Usually it was just a regular day but at 7 o clock that was when the party started. Roman would spruce up the common room and they would have a Halloween movie marathon. A combination of horror, Disney Halloween, and fun Halloween movies.

They needed the combination because Patton couldn’t do full horror movies. He would be a mess for the next several days if they tried it that way and they didn’t want to inconvenience Thomas like that.

This year was going to be the first time all of them would be joining the party. 

This year was also so bad that Roman had the common room ready right at 7 am sharp. He wanted to enjoy this day for as long as he could. The sides were free to do what they wanted to do during the day but Roman made them all promise to start the party at 5 pm. They all agreed to his conditions. They would meet back in the common room and would start the party on time.

Logan hid out in the lab Remus had made him on the Dark side of the Imagination Kingdom. He would never admit to any of the others, but Logan had got dressed in his Halloween costume around noon. He played around the lab like a mad scientist possessed.

After being denied being Doctor Frankenstein that one year he was thankful that he could finally wear the costume and not have to fear Roman changing it. He might have been acting silly but at least he was having fun. He could admit that. It might have been the powers of the Imagination finally getting to him but for today he could let it happen.

They all needed a little fun in their lives after how bad this year had been.

Time passed and he made experiments causing explosions, potions that had no purpose, and he even made a notebook and pen set that would copy his notes as he talked to the pen. He didn’t let the disappoint show on his face as he heard a knock upon the lab’s door.

“It’s open.” He called out as he turned to a burner he had going and began to turn the flame down. The only reason someone would be coming into the room would be because it was near 5 o clock. He could hear footsteps stepping up to him. He reached for the water bottle he had within reach and took a sip. All the evil laughing had made his throat raw. 

“It’s showtime, babe.” Logan paused as he recognized the line and the voice. He looked up at Remus for only a second then had the decency to at the last second to turn his head as the water spat out of his mouth.

Remus out right laughed as the water came out of Logan’s mouth and the poor Logic side started to cough from doing so. “What’s wrong, babe? Did I surprise you?”

The Dark Creative side was dressed as Beetlejuice from the Musical. Remus had done an excellent job at recreating the look. With powers unlimited it wouldn’t have been hard for him to do so but still he could have half assed it as well.

Logan should have known that Remus didn’t do anything half assed.

Remus had taken the time to make sure the suit was the exact copy of the look from the musical. His jacket was covered in mossy splotches and was frayed where it should be. He had the stripped under shirt and pants plus his shoes were scuffed to accommodate the look. His tie was practically glowing even in the fully lit laboratory. He didn’t give himself a full beard, but he did still have his mustache that was tinted green. His hair was also standing up, wavy, and tinted green as well.

The two had watched the musical because Remus had found a copy and had really loved it. Logan wasn’t one for musicals, but he was one for making Remus happy. Besides the fact that the main character was in a genuinely nice suit throughout most of the play helped Logan to like the show. Once they had both seen it Logan had admitted that it wasn’t the worse and he had somewhat enjoyed it. The glow of happiness from Remus at his statement had made his meta-fiscal heart flutter. 

He should have known Remus would chose this as his costume for Halloween. He knew Logan’s kink was suits so any character wearing a suit was one Remus was going to pick out of the others. He never missed a chance to make Logan blush.

Which was what Logan was doing now. He was a little flushed from the choking on the water, but he could admit it was because Remus looked so hawt. The character fit Remus really well. Remus knew how to be demonic. Just like now, Remus knew his weakness was suits and to wear one that Logan would have to gaze at all night long would be the death of him.

“Did I know how to pick them or what, babe?” Remus smirked as he adjusted the lapels and tie. Logan was still turned away from him but he knew eventually the Logical side would look at him again.

“You…” Logan cleared his throat one last time to ease the ache from the laughing and now from his coughing fit. 

“…Yes, Remus, you picked a …an ideal choice of wardrobe. “ Logan admitted as he finally turned back to the Dark creativity and settled his eyes upon him again. He used all his willpower and strength to not let a blush devour his cheeks and face.

Remus smirked slyly as he ran a black fingernailed painted hand through his defining gravity green hair. “You did too, babe. I love it when you play mad scientist. You’re giving me a boner!”

Remus laughed as he pulled out a femur bone from behind his back and waved it in front of Logan’s face. He smirked as Logan lightly smiled at the dumb recited joke from the play and took the bone from the dressed up creativity to set it on the table. “So Lo, you having fun?”

“Yes. Very much. But I suppose its time for the party, that’s why you’re here, isn’t it? I don’t have a clock in the lab so I must have lost track of time.” Logan sighed sadly as he looked at his work bench to make sure all the work wouldn’t cause any more harm while he was out of the lab.

“Yeah, Roman’s been whining for you. Saying we can’t start the party without you and all that but…” Remus chuckled as he moved Logan to face him then trapped him against the table. He placed his hands on either side of Logan before bringing a hand up and burying into Logan’s sweat slicked hair. He tilted Logan’s head to an angel before settling several pecking kisses right on the spot where the green colored being usually would leave a dark angry claiming hickey.

“…We could just stay here and do something more fun instead. I’m dying here, babe, I wanna hear ya say my name.” Remus recited the line perfectly and a pleasurable shudder soared through Logan’s body at the words.

It was tempting. Very tempting. They hadn’t gotten to hang out together as much as they would have wished these past few weeks. To finally have a chance to be with Remus alone again was so enticing that Logan almost said yes.

But this night was important to them all. Holidays was usually mainly Roman’s thing but Halloween was also really important to Virgil. Plus he couldn’t bring himself to say yes when this would be the first year Janus would be included as well. The snake being didn’t do holidays as much but even he had been truthful to Logan and admitted that he was rather touched that they would be spending the holiday together for once.

So no matter how much he wanted to stay with Remus all night and make those beautiful sounds that Remus was hoping for he still shook his head. He eased his hands between them and gently backed Remus away from his neck.

“As much as I know that we both want to do such a thing, it wouldn’t be fair to the others. Let’s go to the party. You and I have time to be together like this after the others have had their fill of us.” Logan said with a small smile. He also leaned forward and kissed Remus tenderly to keep the promise that once the party was over they could do whatever Remus wished.

Remus smiled into the kiss but eventually pulled back releasing Logan from the table. He still took his white gloved covered hand in his own though to start walking them out of the lab. 

“You’re right, babe. On we go, cause like I said, it’s showtime!”

They left the imagination kingdom as Logan laughed. Yes, it was show-slash-party time indeed.

~The End ~


End file.
